The burden of cancer and cardiovascular disease is reflected by a large impact in socio-economic indicators in both developed and developing countries. Informatics and imaging technologies have the potential to transform the way we measure and modify the health of individuals and whole populations, in a way that the most effective preventive, curative, or palliative measures can be pursued in environments in which resources are limited. We integrate informatics (including genomics) and imaging experts with clinical and epidemiology specialists to develop the next generation of information technology tools for research related to cancer.[unreadable] [unreadable] In this global health informatics effort, we develop new algorithms for analysis of large data sets of biological and clinical data, to gain insight on how processes at different levels can yield reliable biomarkers for disease progression, and target diseases that affect a large number of people worldwide. We develop new methods to integrate information from different sources, and help train a new generation of researchers who will make future contributions to global health informatics. [unreadable] [unreadable]